Many types of dental floss holders have been proposed or used, both for storing dental floss and for positioning dental floss in a relatively secure, effective, usable configuration. However, available versions known to me are not configured in a simple, easily manually adjustable manner that positions dental floss in a secure, tensioned position, adaptable for simple replenishment of a used, worn out section of floss with a new, unused section of floss after each use.
Various prior art dental floss holders have adopted certain technological features. However, in the various prior art devices known to me, there are a variety of defects, some significant, with respect to the ability of the average user or consumer to manually secure new floss in an easily tensionable manner after removing and/or discarding used floss. Mechanisms for providing tension in a section of floss for use is always somewhat problematic in dental floss holders, since dental floss is generally provided with some type of wax or other relatively slippery constituent or coating, to enhance performance and passage through tight fitting passageways between teeth of the user.
In some prior art dental floss holder designs, a spool or other floss holder is provided, but in such designs, the floss holder itself is held in manner that tension is created relative to the floss on the spool. Thus, securing the spool itself, and keeping it from turning, is critical to maintaining tension in the active flossing section in such designs, even though such section is spaced well away from the floss spool itself. In other designs, use of cleats or tie-off posts is relied upon to provide tension in the working floss section. However, such devices are not particularly reliable. Other prior art designs rely on knotting or tie-off of floss, once it has been pulled into position. Yet other prior art designs require pressure against levers or other mechanisms to be maintained during flossing, in order to maintain tension of the working portion of the dental floss. Such designs are difficult for some users to properly manipulate. Still other designs require multiple floss reels, typically one for new floss supply and one for used floss storage.
Thus, in spite of the extensive body of prior art for dental floss holders and applicators, there still remains an as yet unmet need for a dental floss holder that can easily and readily be manually adjusted to secure tension in a working floss section. It would be especially helpful if tension could be maintained in a section of dental floss during use without the need for a user to apply force or pressure to a tool mechanism included in the floss holder. Such a dental floss holder would be of particular benefit to those users who have relatively weak gripping hands, such as injured, infirm, and older users. Moreover, a new dental floss holder that avoids the requirement for multiple spools, or parts inherent in the use or adjustment of the same, should benefit the manufacturer, and ultimately the user, as fewer parts would be required. Thus, an exemplary design ideally would be capable of being manufactured and marketed at lower cost than many prior art dental floss holders. Since many prior art systems do not adequately address the tensioning issue, there remains a significant and as yet unmet need for a simple dental floss holder that can easily and efficiently provide tension to a working section of dental floss.